


Проклятые (благословенные) девушки

by ABnne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gals being pals, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Каору привыкла скрывать важные вещи. Отсутствие метки соулмейта и чувства к любимой девушке особенно.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Проклятые (благословенные) девушки

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю сомнительные аушки и писать о девочках тоже люблю.  
> Спасибо Анжи за правки.

Чистые, бледные руки. Без единой родинки, царапины, татуировки, абсолютно гладкие и однотонные. 

Они настолько идеальны, что аж тошнит.

В мире, где каждый по определению связан с другим человеком посредством идентичных рисунков на запястье, голые руки — отклонение, мутация — то, чего быть не должно. 

Поэтому никто и не знает — в этой школе точно — о том, что у Каору под браслетом на правой руке пустота, а не привычный загадочный орнамент. А то начали бы снова шептаться про проклятье, распущенность… что ещё там ей приписывали? Сейчас уж без разницы, но раньше ужасно раздражало . 

Ещё и эта "особенность" — превращать любого представителя мужского пола, с которым был тактильный контакт, в своего обожателя.

Вдвойне проклята. Хуже не придумаешь. 

Нет, сначала было даже прикольно. Всегда есть с кем сходить на свиданку, кого назвать поводом очередного не-появления дома, кто приносит подарки, кто клянётся в вечной любви. Весело же. Да, вплоть до начала жизни айдола было забавно. Но потом, после многочисленных рукопожатий с фанатами, количество безумных мужчин в окружении Каору возросло в несколько раз. От подарков воротило, очередной ухажёр не мог вызвать ничего, кроме взгляда презрения. Некоторые даже опускались до сталкерства, и это невероятно пугало. 

Сейчас она носит перчатки и старается не допускать никаких прикосновений с мужчинами. Обходит стороной учеников с других профилей, отклоняет приглашения на свидания. 

Домой идти всё-таки не хочется, вот и посещает кафешки с Изуми и Чиаки в свободное время (когда они со своими — какое мерзкое слово — соулмейтками не милашатся).   
Или в клубе засиживается, чем жутко раздражает Сому и — она надеется — радует Канату. 

— Я нашла мамины рабочие дневники. Тут наблюдения за морской живностью и всякое такое, думаю, тебя заинтересует, — кладёт стопку блокнотов на стол и располагается на диване. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо большое,— Каната хватает первую рукописную книжецу своими красивыми, тонкими пальцами, бегло пролистывает страницы. — Вау… тут даже рисунки есть. 

Каната может выглядеть отстранённой, незаинтересованной, безучастной, но в то, что она любит, всегда погружается с головой. И записки сейчас читает жадно, с первой страницы, рассматривает картинки, и Каору так нравится звук шелеста старой бумаги под её аккуратными руками. 

Каната носит короткую юбку, обнажающую бледные и на вид мягкие бёдра, и о них слишком сложно не думать, когда потянешься — и достанешь. Но Каору не станет трогать её, по крайней мере без разрешения точно. И пусть её проклятие не действует на девушек, это было бы просто грубо. 

— Каору. 

Словно прочитав чужие мысли, Каната обнимает её за плечо и опускает к себе на колени, так, что голова внезапно смущенной Хаказе оказывается прямо на этих самых желанных бёдрах. 

— Ты выглядишь нервной и уставшей. Поспи немного.

— А я тебе точно не помешаю?

— Нет. 

Каору закрывает глаза и представляет, что она лежит не на другой девушке, а на любимой подушке, но выходит плохо, и краска с лица не сходит. 

Зато, если сюда внезапно зайдёт Сома, то будет ещё забавнее сгорать со стыда. И Каору над ней с радостью похихикает.  
Только её веселье не продлится долго — Сома девочка вспыльчивая и катану вытаскивает моментально. 

Нет, так Каору точно сегодня не уснёт. Каната ещё и принялась гладить её по волосам свободной рукой. Читает слишком внимательно, чтобы заметить, какой эффект оказывают её действия на подругу. 

— Тебе так удобно? — спрашивает Каору, в надежде, что её перестанут смущать. Ей нравится, но всё же хочется немного сбежать. К тому же близкие контакты с девушками ей очень непривычны. 

— Более чем.

Так хорошо и очень не хочется вставать, но вместе с этим и боязно, что когда-нибудь всё кончится. У неё наверняка есть рисунок, скрытый под длинными рукавами школьной рубашки. Интересно, на что он похож? Было бы мило, если на водоросли или кораллы. 

В раздумьях и не замечает, как всё-таки проваливается в сон. 

А когда открывает глаза, обнаруживает, что за окном уже темно, Каната спит, в комнате свет есть только от подсветки в аквариумах.   
Если смотреть на неё снизу вверх, выглядит невероятно красиво. Впрочем, как и с любого другого ракурса. Рукав пиджака немного задрался, Каору, заметив это, уже не может преодолевать своё любопытство. 

Просто удостовериться, что у неё нет шансов, что Каната уже чья-то, даже если и неизвестно чья. Чтобы не тешить себя пустыми надеждами и фантазиями. 

Это неправильно, это вмешательство в чужую личную жизнь, но она ничего не может с собой поделать, обнажая правую руку подруги. 

Такую же как у неё, абсолютно чистую. 

Может, метка у неё на левой руке? 

— Такая же… — бормочет, пока рассматривает вторую руку и тоже ничего не находит. 

— Что ты делаешь? — внезапно проснувшись, Каната даже не злится. Её голос лишь немного удивлённый, но как обычно спокойный и медленный. Не выражает даже раздражения, но Каору всё равно стыдно. 

— Прости! … У тебя нет соулмейта? 

"Потрясающая бестактность, Каору. Язык твой — враг твой," — ругается на себя девушка. 

— Можешь не отвечать.

— Нет. Соулмейта нет. И никогда не было. Дома говорили, что это благословение, мол, негоже богине быть связанной с каким-то смертным. 

— И как ты это воспринимаешь?

— Раньше так, как мне говорили родственники. Сейчас всё равно. Возможно, это и правда благословение. 

— Почему? 

— Я могу любить кого захочу и не мучиться угрызениями совести.

— Но кто полюбит тебя? 

— Я ещё не думала над этим. Но раз уж у меня нет метки, то возможно, что где-то есть человек с такой же "пустотой"...

Каната не успевает закончить мысль, ей уже не оторвать взгляд от Каору, снимающей с руки браслет, что скрывал ровную, однотонную кожу. 

— Меня раньше считали проклятой. Да и сама я тоже. Здесь никто не знает. Ну, кроме тебя. 

Внезапно Каору вдруг стала такой нормальной. Обычной девушкой, которой побоку всякие проклятья, как будто их у неё нет. Удивительно, как простое осознание того, что она не одна такая, способно повлиять на образ мышления. 

Каната берёт её за руку, и у Каору срывается с губ:

— Знаешь, ты мне, наверное, нравишься. 

Обнимает в ответ.

— И ты мне. Но меня бы не остановило, будь у тебя соулмейт.

— Правда? Значит, ты намного смелее меня. 

Орнаменты, метки, рисунки, соулмейты, любые проклятья — абсолютно всё перестало иметь смысл. 

Грешным делом хоть и думала раньше Каору, как бы она хотела, чтобы её проклятие могло очаровать одну определённую милую девушку, теперь ей это уже не нужно.   
Всё и так хорошо. 

В клубной комнате остались аквариумы, спрятанные в шкаф записки учёной и прозрачное свечение счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, поставьте кудос и напишите комментарий. Я буду очень рада.


End file.
